What My Heart Says
by xodedicatedtojmox
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this one, lol, so just read.
1. Default Chapter

*Begin Flash Back*  
  
Jesse pushed me back on the bed and started kissing me intensely.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?", he questioned me.  
  
My voice started to tremble as if I was scared.  
  
"Yeah", I squeaked.  
  
He brushed my hair out of my eyes.  
  
"I love you", he smiled.  
  
I blushed. "I love you too Jesse".  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
"Have you told him yet?", my best friend Greg Raposo asked me.  
  
I just shook my head.  
  
"I can't. If I tell him, he will get outraged and then leave me", I   
pleaded.  
  
"Look at it this way, if he leaves you cause the fact he has a kid,   
then we aren't friends no more, me and him will be through", he said.  
  
I just sighed and tears started to form from my cheeks.  
  
"I guess it's now or never", I said picking up the phone.  
  
"Jesse. Hey babe. It's me. I need to talk to you. Can you come   
over?", I asked.  
  
"Alright! Ready for round 2 already?", he exclaimed.  
  
"No Jess. I am serious. I need to talk to you", I sighed.  
  
"Oh, you are serious. All right, I'll be over babe", he said.   
  
We hung up. All I could do was think of how it could have been   
avoided if we didn't have sex.  
  
"Greg, he is gonna see how big I am and FREAK", I yelled.  
  
He tried to keep me calm but it wasn't working. Jesse hadn't seen me   
in a few months. For one he was away on tour and when my parents   
found out I was pregnant, they put a restraining order against him.   
As of now I am only 16 and Jesse is 18. So technically Jesse could go   
to jail for getting me pregnant. But I won't let them do that to him.   
We love each other.  
  
Jesse came walking into my house 15 minutes later.  
  
"Hey baby! What's goin-", he got interrupted by the sight of   
me. "Laura! What is going on with you?". 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess, we need to talk", I said grabbing his hand and heading towards   
my room.  
  
"Damn straight we need to talk", he yelled.  
  
"Jess, I am pregnant", I said and let a few tears out.  
  
"Well no shit! I can see that, but by who?", he demanded.  
  
"You!", I shouted. "Me and you created this gift".   
  
"No no no", Jesse shouted back. "We was protected. There is nooo way   
that it could have happened"  
  
I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and handed   
it to him.  
  
"Whats this?", he said looking up at me.   
  
"Proof! I knew you wouldn't believe me. It gives results of my visit   
to the hospital and even has paternity results, which even says its   
your kid", I explained.  
  
"I am not hearing this", Jesse yelled throwing himself on my   
bed. "How could you keep this from me for so long?".  
  
"I don't know. Plus I haven't been able to tell you until now and I   
wanted to tell you face to face", I explained.  
  
"I can't deal with this", he yelled. "I am outa here".  
  
I was pretty sure when he said he was outa there, he was out of my   
life...FOR GOOD! Greg came walking into my room.  
  
"So how did it go?". he asked.  
  
I just looked and him and started crying. He wrapped his arms around   
me.   
  
"He left me. He walked out that door and just left me. He refuses to   
believe me...even after seeing the documents".   
  
"I don't believe he walked out. I am sure he just needed time to   
himself to think. He always does that whenever you guys argue", he   
said trying to comfort me.  
  
As much as I wanted to believe Greg, I just couldn't. A few hours   
later I fell asleep and in the middle of my nap Jesse came walking   
into my house.   
  
"Dude! You aren't supposed to be here", Greg insisted. "You know her   
parents have you on a restraining order and they will be home in like   
an hour".   
  
"I know. But I need to talk to her. Where is she?", Jesse asked.  
  
He pointed in the direction of my room.   
  
"There. Sleeping", Greg insisted.  
  
Jesse slowly made his way into my room. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Laura", Jesse said shaking me.  
  
"Hmmm...", I said rolling over.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I believe you about our baby and that I   
support you and the baby all the way and I hope I can be a big part   
of our son or daughters life", Jesse smiled.  
  
"Thanks Jesse. It really means a lot to me. Besides, I can't raise   
the kid on my own", I said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Greg said your parents should be home any minute   
now, so I will see you later. And count on it", he said kissing me   
one last time and climbing out my window.  
  
Over the period of 3 weeks, Jesse and I snuck around to see each   
other. It was 2 months ago on a Friday night that hasn't let me   
forgive my parents. Me and Jesse had been hanging out for that whole   
Friday and I am pretty sure my parents caught onto us sneaking   
around, so one night when Jesse was getting ready to leave, he got   
arrested.  
  
"Bye Jesse. I love you always", I siad kissing him one last time   
before he went home around 11pm.  
  
"Bye sugar", he said kissing me and climbing out.  
  
"Son, your under arrest", one officer said throwing him up against   
the wall. "You have the right to remain silent and anything you say   
can and will be used against you in court".   
  
I had no idea what my parents had done to Jesse. I had been trying   
for weeks to get a hold of Jesse.  
  
"Hello?", I asked answering my phone.  
  
"Yes. Is this Ms. Eshleman?", a deep voice asked.  
  
"Yes it is.", I replied.  
  
"Well, I need you to come down to the police station", he ordered.  
  
I had no idea what that was all about. It took me about 10 minutes to   
get there. I walked in and I immediately saw Jesse in a cell. They   
let me go in one of the booths to talk to him on the phone.  
  
"Laura", Jesse said forming a few tears. "I love you".  
  
"I love you too. But what has happened?", I asked worried.  
  
"Remember that night that we hung out all day and then I came over   
for a while and then snuck back out?", he asked. "Well apparently   
your mom and dad knew that we had been sneaking around, and they sent   
a few officers over to your house and they arrested me for not   
abiding by my restraining order. I don't know how long I will be in   
here. They can get me for many things. For going against my   
restraining order, for having sex with a minor". 


	4. Chapter 4

I put my hand up to the pleksy glass and watched our hands meet.   
  
"You will be out soon. I promise you.", I said still crying.  
  
"But Laura promise me one thing", he began.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"If our baby is a boy, name it Jesse Adam McCartney, Jr?", he begged.  
  
"And if it's a girl?", I questioned.  
  
"Alexis Halie McCartney", he replied.  
  
"I promise jess, just like I promise you will be out of here soon", I   
said.  
  
A security guard came over to the cell.  
  
"Miss, it's time to go. Your 5 minutes are up", he said.  
  
"Okay. Jesse. I have to go now. I will hope and pray that they   
release you before my due date", I said. "Cause I can not get through   
this without you".   
  
"Don't worry Laura. I will be fine. Just take good care of your self.   
I want to have a healthy son", he pleaded.  
  
I hung up the phone and walked out.  
  
*Jesse's POV*  
  
"What are you in here for?", a rather handsome looking 24 year old   
asked me.   
  
"I had sex with my girlfriend", he began.  
  
"Let me guess, and she is underage?", he asked.  
  
All I could do was nod my head.   
  
"Oh yeah. I did the same thing. I haven't seen my son   
since...never..i have never gotten to see my son", he said and sighed.  
  
"And how old is he now?", I asked.  
  
  
"6 years young", he replied.  
  
"Please tell me that aint how long I will be locked up. 6 years", I   
begged.  
  
"Actually it all depends on how long the parents want you to stay   
imprisoned. My girlfriends parents wanted me to die. So I won't get   
to see my son until he is 10", he said looking at Jesse. "So make the   
most of your time in here".  
  
"Dear God. Please let me get out sooner to see my girlfriend", I   
prayed aloud.   
  
"Boy! Praying ain't gonna get you nowhere. We all are destined to   
have the time we deserve in here", he shouted.  
  
"I promised my girlfriend I would pray and that's what I am doing.   
Besides, I have faith that her parents will realize Laura needs me   
the most", I said.  
  
After that I slowly drifted asleep.   
  
"You what?", I asked Laura. "I lost the baby", she said and started   
crying.   
  
I gasped. I soon woke up and realized it was all a dream.  
  
"You okay there buddy?", Matt, the guy in the cell asked me.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a bad dream", he replied.  
  
He just sighed.  
  
"Now I am really worried that something bad will happen to her and I   
won't be able to stop it", I replied.  
  
"I am sure nothing bad will happen. Just get some sleep, will ya?",   
Matt asked.  
  
I nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5

*2 months later*  
  
*Laura's POV*  
  
It has been 2 months and 2 months has it been since I last heard from   
or saw Jesse. I really miss him. Today is his trial to see if they   
are gonna release him or make him stay 4 years in jail. I hope and   
pray that the judge will side with Jesse and see that he is innocent.  
  
I walked into the court room and I saw Jesse sitting up in front of   
the judge, but not as a regular person, he had handcuffs on his hands   
and were around his back.  
  
I sat down and Jesse looked back at me.   
  
"Jesse", I whispered trying to not cry. "I love you".  
  
"I love you too baby", he whispered back.  
  
"Mr. McCartney! There will be no communications with the defendant   
until your trial is over and you are proven innocent", the judge   
calmly yelled.  
  
"Yes ma'am", he said in a shaky tone.  
  
"Mr. McCartney, is it not true that you and my client made a vow to   
wait until marriage to give up your virginity", he asked.  
  
"Yes it is", Jesse replied.  
  
"And why did you go beyond my clients wishes?", he asked.  
  
"I didn't. It was something we agreed on. We had been discussing   
losing our virginity to each other for months. We just couldn't   
decide if we was ready or not. And we felt it was our best way of   
exchanging our love for one another".  
  
"By having sex you prove your love? Isn't that what words and   
feelings are for?", he argued.  
  
"Well yeah. But if you knew how much we loved each other. Maybe you   
would understand", Jesse retorted..  
  
"Understand? You are only 18 Mr. McCartney. You have no yet begin to   
understand what love is all about. And neither has my client".   
  
"Your honor. Of course my client made the mistake of having   
intercourse with a minor, but he has chosen to stick around for the   
baby. It would be one thing if he fled the state", Jesse's attorney   
protested.  
  
"Attorney Clemmens, you do have a good point there", the judge   
pointed out.  
  
"What? That's an outrage your honor. Underage sex is underage sex. He   
broke the law, so he should serve time", my parent's attorney   
proclaimed.  
  
I was tired of them yelling back and forth. I couldn't take it   
anymore.  
  
"Quiet! Mom, Dad, did it ever occur to you that I am not your little   
girl no more? Jesse is my boyfriend, and you aren't going to be able   
to baby me for the rest of my life. I am old enough to make my own   
decisions", I testified. "Not once in our relationship has Jesse   
treated me bad. Sure we argued quite a few times, but couples do   
that. Even you and dad still argue mom, it's natural. It seems to me   
like you want to find every reason to not let me be happy".  
  
"No. That's not true honey. We are just looking out for your well-  
being", my mom protested.  
  
"My well being? How do you know what's good for me? But I don't care   
what you or dad say, I am gonna be with Jesse. Even if it means   
waiting til I turn 18. I will be with him", I yelled angrily.  
  
"Break! I will come back with my final decision", the judge said   
getting up from her seat and walking behind a door closing it. 


	6. Chapter 6

*25 minutes later*  
  
The judge came back out with her decision.  
  
"I have thought my decision through and although both sides may not   
agree. It is only right to release Mr. McCartney to be with Ms.   
Eshleman so they can together raise their child", she spoke.  
  
"But what about serving time?", my dad argued.  
  
"There is none", the judge said and smiled. "Officer, you may now   
take these awful cuffs off Mr. McCartney".   
  
  
Jesse walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hadn't felt   
his warm arm wrapped around me in so long.   
  
"I love you Laura", he said smiling. "Nothing can change my love for   
you".  
  
"I love you too, I had faith that you wouldn't be locked up for very   
long", I said.  
  
"What about that restraining order?", my dad argued.  
  
"Restraining order? Your son in law has a son and you want to put a   
restraining order against him?", the judge argued back.  
  
He was at a loss of words. My parents still claimed that Jesse was a   
bad influence on me. So they forbid him to come into their house.   
Finally I got the brains and I moved in with Jesse.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
"What are you doing?", Jesse asked me walking into our room.  
  
"Nothing really. Just got done writing a song", I said and smiled.  
  
"Can I hear?", he asked kissing me.  
  
"Sure. But ahead of time, I wrote it for you, it explains my feelings   
perfectly", I explained and began to sing.  
  
So let them say it's wrong  
For me to love you  
They couldn't ever feel  
The way that I do  
When we kiss  
When we're close like this  
  
They can't see inside my soul  
They can't know the love we know  
All they do is waste their time  
They can never change my mind  
  
It's what my heart says  
That is what I listen to  
It's what my heart feels  
That tells me, tells me what to do  
It's what my heart knows  
That's the only, the only truth I know is real  
All I hear is what my heart says to me 


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled at me.   
  
"How long has that been in the works?", he asked me.   
  
"Since you were in jail", I replied. He kissed me. "But it's alright cause I am out, and we are together."   
  
He sat next to me and rubbed my stomach. "How's the baby?", he asked. I could tell he was so eager to become a father.  
  
"Great!", I said. "The doctor said she is healthy. My last visit he said I was 8 months along".  
  
*One month later*  
  
I was upstairs watching TV when all of a sudden I started having cramps. Jesse looked over and saw me in pain.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?", he asked knowing I was in pain.  
  
"I think my water broke!", I screamed. He hurried around the room looking for his keys. He quickly helped me downstairs and we went out to the car. He started it up and we drove to the hospital. It took us about 10 minutes to get there.  
  
"We are almost there, baby", he replied looking over at me in pain. We arrrived and he hurried up and turned off the car and got me in there. I got into a room right away.   
  
*Hours later*  
  
I woke up. I was in a hospital bed. I had a bandage wrapped around my forehead. Jesse was sitting there waiting for me to wake up, I suppose.   
  
"Hey Jess", I said tapping him.   
  
"Hey, you're awake", he said smiling. "Just want you to know I am here for you, every step of the way".   
  
"I don't know if I can do this, I am already in pain!", I cried out. He took my hand.   
  
"You got me by your side, so you can", he said with reassurance. A couple hours passed and I started to go into labor. Before I knew it, the baby was out of me. The nurse cleaned her all up and brought her over to me and Jesse. I smiled at Jesse.  
  
"What are you going to name her?", one of the nurses asked. I looked briefly at Jesse.   
  
"Alexis Halie McCartney", I replied. The nurses told me that me and the baby would be able to go home tomorrow hopefully. They wanted to run some tests to make sure we were both alright.   
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Jesse left yesterday and then came back to get me. They ran tests and said everything was in order.   
  
"You ready to go?", Jesse came in the room asking me. I nodded. I put the baby in a carrier and we walked out to his car. It took us about 15 minutes to get home. When we got there he pulled into the driver and opened my door and took the baby.  
  
We already had a nursery and everything in the house. 


End file.
